She's All That: Reunion and More
by Lizzie1990
Summary: (She's all that fanfic) 10 years after graduation and laney and zacka re happy together, but now dean's back for revenge R
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer- I own NONE of these characters  
  
She's All That II  
By Elizabeth Lefebvre  
  
4:45 Zack and Laney's San Diego Apartment. 10 years after the very "memorable" graduation.  
  
The front door swung opened a very tired young woman walked into the foyer. Laney Siler, a.k.a. Laney Boggs swung her heavy bag off her aching shoulders and walked in to the kitchen. She rubbed her fore head and pushed the button on the telephone to check for any messages.  
"Hey Laney, it's Zack, just saying that I'm gonna be home late. I have to make a deadline and I need some files here in the office. So go ahead and eat with out me. There should be some money on the counter for pizza. See ya soon, and don't fall for any pizza boys. Love you! Bye!"  
Laney snickered and grabbed the phone to call Dominos. She pressed 3. She sighed. Of course it was Zack's idea to put the pizza place on speed dial, he practically lives on it.  
"Hi! One small cheese and sausage pizza please." She said politely into the phone. She hung up the phone as she heard the mail man. She swiftly walked into the foyer and picked up the handful of mail. She threw down all the bills. That was Zack's job. Economics was never her best subject "Hello.And what is this." she exclaimed, thinking out loud. She stared at the clean white envelope addressed to her and Zack. On the return address it said Harrison High school. She furrowed her eyebrows and unsealed the back. Inside there was a very professional invitation.  
  
You're invited to Harrison High School's Class of 1999's 10 year reunion  
  
Where: Beverly Hills Hotel Reception Room  
  
When: November, 7th 2009  
  
Hope to see all graduates there!  
  
Until then,  
  
Harrison High School 


	2. Memories

Laney smiled and went to the kitchen and stuck it up on the fridge. About four minutes later the doorbell rang and Laney paid the pizza boy. She sat in the kitchen eating her pizza thinking about the reunion. Just when she was finishing her pizza, the door swung open and Zack trudged into the kitchen, soaked from the rain. "Hey! How was your da-Geez, your soaked!" Laney exclaimed  
"Here, catch!" Laney said as she threw Zack a tiny wash cloth. Zack stared at the tiny towel. He rolled his eyes and laughed  
"Thanks, I'll be sure to wash behind my ears" he scoffed Laney laughed and headed to the bathroom to grab him a towel. "Oh Yeah, Guess what we got in the mail today? "Laney yelled from the bathroom. She headed back from the bathroom and tossed him a blue towel. "We got an invitation to our 10 year high school reunion" She unclipped the invitation and handed it to Zack. She leaned on his shoulder as they both stared at it.  
"Can we go? Do we have any other plans?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the invitation. "Because, I mean, we kinda have to be there. We're probably the most well-known couple in the class; every one wants us to be there. We're probably the only reason they're going. They wanna see how we turned out."  
"What do they expect? We're great!" he said and smiled as he planted a big,wet smooch on her cheek. Laney followed him back to the bedroom as he changed out of his wet clothes.  
"I wonder who's gonna be there?" Laney asked. Zack, who was putting on socks. He shrugged.  
"Everybody, probably, unless they really don't want to" Laney giggled  
"I bet Miss Barf-Bag Misty won't be there, and if she is, the first thing she'll do when she sees me is slap me silly. She actually told me to kill my self so that I would be a famous painter. Of course, she hates me for painting her face at Preston's party." Laney said. She laughed at the thought of hearing Misty scream. But of course another thought came to mind. It followed that scream, almost as if it was sign. Her smile drooped as she thought about what Taylor Vaughan had said to her. It kept ringing in her head.  
"To everyone here who matters, you're vapor! You're spam, a waste of perfectly good yearbook space. And nothing is going to change that. Aww. you're not gonna cry are you?" Little tears started to swell up in Laney's eyes as she thought about how much it hurt her. Of course, Zack, being her soul mate, knew exactly what was wrong. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "It's ok, you can forget about it. It's in the past. Taylor can't hurt you again or at least not when I'm around" he told her. Laney smiled, and reached under the bed. She pulled out the Harrison High yearbook and flipped back to the graduation picture. The only person that stood out of the black robes was the only one with out one on, Zack. She laughed and pointed at him. She was laughing so hard, she plopped back on the bed. She leaned forward and pulled something else from under the bed. It was the soccer ball. Zack stared at it with disgust.  
"You kept that?" Zack winced at the thought  
"Ya, and I will cherish it, as long as it stays under the bed" Laney told him. "You know what Zack?" she asked "What?" he asked happily "This story and soccer ball should be sent to Cosmo" she cried His eyes grew as wide as Frisbees.  
"OH NO YOU WON'T!!" he cried Laney laughed  
"Of course I will. I won't give your name or anything. Jeez honey, what did you think I was gonna do? Put actual names?" Laney asked with a grin.  
"Come to think of it... that's not a bad idea..." she squealed with delight and stuck the year book and soccer ball under the bed. Laney thought for a second. Then a completely random thought popped into her head.  
"I wonder if any one from high school has lost one of their senses, like what if one of our friends is blind or deaf."  
"Why would anyone we know be blind or dea-OHHHHH" Zack nodded.  
"You know someone?... who?. OH, of course." Laney exclaimed. Zack nodded again, but this time with his eyes on the floor.  
"It's ok; you don't have to think about it, sweetie. I know you hate to think about it. I'm sorry I even brought it up" Laney apologized. "I have a wild and crazy idea, why don't we go out for ice cream?" Laney asked.  
"It's freezing rain outside! Why would we go out for ice cream?" Zack asked confused. Laney laughed  
"That's what makes it wild and crazy, now grab your coat, and come on, my treat!" Laney giggled and ran to get her coat. 


	3. Meeting up with an old friend

At the ice cream place  
  
"One strawberry, on a waffle cone please, and chocolate sprinkles, thanks" Laney told the ice cream person.  
"And for me.I'll have a chocolate on the waffle cone with no sprinkles." Zack told the ice cream person. After they had ordered and received their ice cream, they sat at one of the tables and just started chatting, when they were interrupted by a much unexpected person.  
"Zack, Laney!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Katie standing right in front of them. Katie was one of their friends from high school. She was the one who nominated Laney for Prom Queen.  
Laney stood up astonished, and then went into one of those girl-to- girl shrieks that seem to last forever. Zack smiled and rolled his eyes. Laney and Katie finally stopped and Katie pulled up a chair.  
"So you guys live in San Diego, married and all... Who knew?" Kate said  
"Yes, but I thought you still lived in Beverly Hills?" Zack asked.  
"We do, but I'm down here visiting my cousin." Katie explained  
"What do you mean 'WE'?" asked Laney confused.  
"Me and Preston." Katie told her  
"Oh! Is there any other news?" Laney asked. Katie looked down at her stomach, rubbed it and smiled.  
"You're joking! That's great!" Laney cried. Zack laughed  
"How does Preston feel about it?" he asked  
"Surprisingly enough, he's actually very excited" exclaimed Katie. Laney giggled.  
"Katie, did you get your invitation to the reunion?" Zack asked.  
"Sho' did, you guys have to be there, that's the reason every one is going. You're the most talked about couple at Harrison." Katie told them Laney eyed Zack and they both laughed.  
"Well, We got to go, Katie, it's been great talking to you. We'll see you at the reunion!" Zack said as he and Laney got up to leave.  
"See you soon!" Katie yelled back. 


	4. Reunion Night

Reunion Night  
  
After a long drive back to Beverly Hills, Zack and Laney approached the hotel where the reunion was to take place "Okay... be ready for a volcano eruption." Zack teased. Laney laughed softly. Taking a deep breath, Zack and Laney entered the reception room.  
"OH MY GOD! THERE THEY ARE!" was the first shout that began a mob of people from Harrison 1999 to crowd the couple, overwhelming them with questions and statements about their life. Laney and Zack just smiled as they attempted to make their way through the crowds.  
They finally got to their seats at a table in front of the stage. Jesse, Katie, and Preston sat at that table too.  
Suddenly, the doors opened and a very flashy woman, dressed head to toe in faux fur with tacky sparkling shoes strutted in.  
"I'm BACK!" she yelled, and everyone knew in a second that it was Taylor Vaughan. Laney sunk low in her seat knowing what eventually would happen. Zack bent low and pulled her up and whispered comforting reassurance into her ear. Taylor, of course, walked over to their table first.  
"Well, Well, Well... look who it is. Zack Siler and Laney Boggs." Taylor said with a sneer.  
"That's Laney Siler to you" added Katie with a smirk. Taylor jerked her head in Katie's direction and squinted her eyes devilishly at her.  
"I see." she said, expressing a sluttish smile. Laney tried to block her expression by placing her hand in front of her face. Zack recognized Laney's distress and spoke up.  
"What do you want, Taylor?" Zack demanded harshly. Taylor cocked her head at Zack, parting her lips seductively.  
"I just wanted to introduce you all to my boyfriend," Taylor purred. She turned towards the door as a man with blond hair and broad shoulders walked in. It was Dean. Katie and Preston gaped, Jesse gasped and glanced at Laney, who had now closed her eyes and turned her face down so no one could see it. Zack's lips pursed tightly together at the sight of Dean, trying to stay calm. Dean grinned at them all.  
"Hi Laney" was the first thing he said, coming closer to her. Zack now in an angry rage leaped out of his chair  
"Back off Dean!" he yelled.  
"Whoa Zack, I was just being polite." Dean said with a smirk.  
"Oh, and by the way Laney, I no longer have hearing problems, no thanks to you" Dean said evilly. Eventually, Dean and Taylor reluctantly left. Laney left her seat and walked out of the room. Zack excused himself from the table, and got up to follow her. But as he was heading to the ladies bathroom behind her, he saw that he was too late. Dean was already there.  
"So Laney, would you ever forgive me?" Dean asked  
"No. Why don't you just leave me alone, all right?" Laney yelled coolly.  
"C'mon, Laney!" Dean yelled and grabbed her wrist. Laney winced in pain. Zack, murder in his eyes, dashed over, jumped in front of Laney and punched Dean in the nose. Zack then delicately pushed Laney out of the way. "Oh look, Zack's here to save the day. Isn't that sweet. Too bad you weren't there ten years ago." Dean exclaimed. He threw a punch at Zack, but Zack jumped out of the way and kneed Dean in the leg. Laney hurried back to the reception room to get help. Dean tried to follow her but Zack pulled Dean's legs out from under him. Dean punched Zack in the stomach and he doubled over in pain. Dean laughed hoarsely, panting for some air. Dean walked back into the reception hall to find Laney leaning against a wall. Taylor was talking to her. She seemed worried. When she saw only Dean come into the room, her eyes became frantic, searching for Zack. Dean started coming over to her. She tried to escape from Taylor, but Taylor pulled her back. When Dean had made his way over to them. He asked Taylor to let him and Laney talk alone. "C'mon Laney, why not some one on one action?" Dean asked with evil pleasure. Dean tried to kiss her. She pulled her head away.  
"Dean, leave me alone!" she told him. He laughed evilly. He tried again. But this time she pushed him back and he stumbled back a bit. Of course everyone was too caught up in their conversations to notice. Laney ran out of the reception room to find Zack. Just as she had entered the hall way outside of the reception room, Zack was just starting to get up. He was in a lot of pain. Laney noticed. She hurried over to him. But Dean was close on her trail. Laney was helping Zack up, when Dean came up from behind her and grabbed her around the waist.  
"C'mon Laney, I'm worth it" Dean exclaimed. Zack tried to stagger over and help Laney but she elbowed Dean in the stomach and groin. She pried out of his grasp and stood next to Zack.  
"Are you hurt?" he asked  
"No, I'm fine. But what about you?" she asked with concern. He groaned in pain. Laney winced at her husband's stability.  
"C'mon honey, let's go" she told him Laney rushed him out of the room. They entered the reception room and sat down in their seats. She filled her napkin with ice from her glass and put it against Zack's chest.  
"What happened? Did you slip on a grape or something?" Katie asked.  
"No, we uh. had some trouble with Dean" he whispered so only the table could hear.  
"Well, are you guys alright?" Jesse asked as he saw Laney move the ice pack up to Zack's swollen cheek.  
"I'm fine, but Zack's been beat up pretty hard." She told them, still concentrating on Zack's chest and cheek.  
"I think I'll be ok, I just need to rest." Zack said reassuringly  
"Well, you can stay with us for the night; you guys aren't in any condition to drive back to San Diego." Preston told them. Zack and Laney thanked them.  
When the reunion was over, they said goodbye to all of their old friends, exchanged phone numbers, addresses, and emails, and headed out of the reception room with Katie and Preston. But before Laney made it to the front door, some one pulled her aside. It was Taylor. Everyone stopped to watch.  
"Why does everyone like you?" Taylor demanded. Laney smirked.  
"The real reason is, to everyone in this room you're vapor, you're spam, a waste of perfectly good yearbook space and nothing is gonna change that" Laney replied. Taylor knitted her eyebrows.  
"That's really familiar..." she said, thinking about where she heard it before. Laney smiled and so did every one else who remembered.  
"Why don't you think back about ten years ago, at a party? I think you accidentally spilled your beer down the front of my dress." Laney grinned Taylor looked up at her astonished and hurt.  
"You remember don't you? It hurts doesn't it? Go ahead and live with that statement ringing in your head for the next ten years. I did." Laney told her. Laney shot Taylor a glare, took Zack's hand in hers, and walked out to the car, leaving Taylor standing there all alone.  
  
Laney drove, while Zack kept the ice pack on him. Laney kept her eyes on Katie and Preston's car in front of them.  
"Are you sure Dean didn't hurt you?" Zack asked Laney with concern. Laney smiled  
"I'm fine. But I have to admit my wrists are a little sore from when he grabbed them, and my cheek hurts a little from when he slapped me." She admitted. Zack looked at her with sympathy and anger (at Dean of course)  
"He slapped you?! How hard?" Zack asked. Laney shrugged  
"He slapped me pretty hard, or at least enough for it to hurt now. He slapped me before you came out of the reception room. I don't know why he slapped me though." Zack sighed, and took the ice pack off his cheek. He rested it against her cheek.  
"Does that feel better?" he asked.  
"Yes, it sort of stings though, but thanks sweetie" Laney replied looking at him. Finally they pulled into a driveway of a very large, beautiful house. Laney ran up to Katie  
"This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen! Thanks for letting us stay the night." Laney said with compassion.  
"It's no problem, Preston and I would probably be bored and lonely anyway." Katie told her.  
That night, while Katie and Laney were in the living room, exchanging memories about high school, Preston and Zack sat in the study talking. 


	5. Dean's back

"I hate that son-of-a-bitch!" Zack said with anger slamming his fist on the desk. Preston shot him a confused glace.  
"Who?" he asked  
"Dean! That asshole actually slapped Laney! Really hard, right across her cheek! He didn't even have a reason. Why would he slap her? He's obsessed with her. He's in love with her." Zack told him with frustration. Preston eyes widened. Apparently, he hadn't heard the entire story.  
"He slapped her?!" Preston asked, outraged himself. Zack nodded roughly, his forehead straining.  
"Preston, I don't know what to do. What if he tries to pull off something else?" Zack groaned, rubbing his temples.  
"I dunno man, but I'd keep a close watch on Laney. You never know what he might do even if you don't live here anymore." Preston explained. Zack knew Preston was right. He didn't want to believe it, but the way Dean's been acting; he didn't know what he might do.  
At about 12:30, they all went to bed, since they would be getting up early. Laney leaned against the headboard in the guest bedroom, looking at a yearbook while Zack was in the bathroom. She flipped through the pages and turned her head towards the bathroom door.  
"Zack?" she asked, continuing to flip through the pages.  
"Yup?" said a voice behind the door. Laney kept flipping through the yearbook thinking of what she was going to ask.  
"What were you and Preston talking about?" Laney faltered. There was a strange silence, but then Zack emerged from the bathroom in his pajama pants and T-shirt.  
"Dean." He said simply and quickly making his way to his side of the bed.  
"I figured that," Laney said, now ignoring the yearbook in front of her. Zack got into bed next to her.  
"Yeah, well, Preston was telling me that we never know what Dean will pull off next and that you should be careful." Zack said looking into Laney's eyes.  
"Ok, but lets go to sleep, I don't think I can stay awake one second. My head is throbbing. But the pain killers should kick in soon. How come guys always know where to hit a girl, right across the cheek, so it feels like your eye is going to explode? Did they pull you aside in high school and teach you or something?" Laney asked.  
"Not all guys hit." Zack said, laying back into his pillow.  
  
The next morning, Zack and Laney were up and out of Katie and Preston's house by 9:00 in the morning. Zack decided that he didn't want to hang around in Beverly Hills, where they were vulnerable to have a visit from Dean.  
The drove all the way to San Diego by 12:00, no stopping unless nature would takes its call. Finally they arrived in San Diego. Laney unlocked the door, but to find that it was open. She looked at Zack and pushed through the open door. Their house is trashed! There are broken lamps all over the ground, cracked mirrors, paper thrown everywhere, curtains torn, but nothing seems to be missing.  
"Oh my god." Laney gasped in disbelief. She glanced at Zack, whose eyes were wide and empty. He was speechless.  
"God, what happened?" Laney asked herself or Zack, if he was listening. She walked around the room, just staring at the trashed walls and floor. Zack ran his fingers through his hair as he looked around their house. Laney looked around the corner that led to the dining room. She suddenly stopped short and gasped loudly and turned her head towards Zack. Realizing something was in there; Zack walked quickly over to her and whirled around the corner. His cheeks sunk in at what he saw. On the wall, written in red paint, was:  
  
YOU CAN'T GET AWAY, LANEY  
  
Zack put his hand on Laney's trembling shoulder. Suddenly, Zack whirled his head around towards the bathroom door. Laney looked up at him with large eyes.  
"What is it?" she asked with a quivering voice. Zack was breathing loudly. He stepped closer to the bathroom door. He then heard a rustling and loud hoarse breath. He turned around, gripped her arm gently and pushed her towards the door.  
"There's someone still here!" he shouted, running towards the door. They heard the bathroom door slam as someone ran out of it. Zack's heart beat faster as he heard the footsteps get louder and louder. Just as he was outside the door, someone grabbed him by the arms, yanking him back into the room. Laney screamed. And who other than Dean was behind Zack, holding him back. Zack struggled to get out of Deans grip, but Dean was too strong.  
  
"RUN LANEY, RUN!" Zack yelled. But Laney didn't move, she wasn't about to leave him behind. She ran up to Dean. She stared him straight in the eye, and slapped him across the face. He just stared at her and so did Zack.  
"Let go of him, Dean!" Laney shouted  
"How 'bout not!" Dean yelled. Laney pursed her lips.  
"I HATE YOU!" Laney cried. She kicked him in the leg and knee. Dean walked over to her, still holding on to Zack by the arm.  
"That does it Laney!" he screamed. And he slapped her. He slapped her so hard she fell to the floor in a crying heap. Her hair was a mess and her cheek was red, swollen, and burning with pain. Zack kicked Dean in the back, and Dean went flying in to the door. Zack ran over to Laney and lifted up her chin. Her face was all red. Dean's finger marks were showing up on her cheek. Dean ran at them, charging like a mad bull. Zack jumped to his feet. Dean lifted his fist and punched Zack right in the cheek. Zack went flying back into the wall. Dean bent down in front of Laney, looking as though he would strike her again. Zack leapt on Dean, forcing him on his back. Zack pinned him by the arms and looked at Dean, his eyes burning.  
"What do you want?!! What are you doing?!" Zack yelled. Dean's eyes searched his head for an answer. Both of them jerked their heads towards Laney, who moaned softly in pain as she attempted to stand up. Zack whirled his head back to Dean's.  
"I don't give a damn if you love her or not!" Zack whispered gruffly so Laney couldn't hear. Dean growled menacingly. Zack grabbed his arm and literally dragged him out of the house and threw him into the yard. 


	6. Car Chases and fist fights

"GET OUT!" Zack yelled and then slammed the door behind him, leaving Dean crippled in the lawn.  
"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! I'LL BE BACK! YOU JUST WAIT, LANEY!  
Zack rushed to Laney's side, who was now on all fours attempting to stand.  
"Geez." Zack sighed and helped her get to her feet. He led her into the kitchen and put some ice on her cheek.  
"I don't get it Zack, what the hell does he want from me?" Laney asked, wincing in pain.  
"I keep asking my self that." He told her holding the ice pack to her cheek. Laney sighed and leaned back a bit.  
"Zack, I'm scared." She trembled softly, looking straight into his eyes.  
"I usually don't admit that, and I don't get scared often, but now." she bent her head low. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. Zack wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there, embraced in a hug for the longest time.  
  
That night, when all was quiet, Zack was in a rolly-chair, half- dozed off so he could keep a watch on Laney that night. At about 2:30 that night, Zack woke up to a crash of glass. The next thing he heard was Laney shriek. He dashed to their bedroom to find her being dragged out through the window. "LANEY!" he yelled, he darted to the window, and grabbed her foot before she was pulled out all the way. But her captor punched Zack in the face, and he fell backwards. Just as Zack was coming to, he heard a car engine sputter and drive off.  
"Zack!!!" That was the only scream he heard before a terrifying silence. Zack jumped up frantically, grabbed his car keys, and followed the silver pick up in front of him.  
"C'mon, c'mon!" he said out loud, urging his car to go faster. His car zoomed faster and faster until he was right on the pick-ups trail.  
"God, that bastard!" Zack whispered. He zoomed faster, and to his surprise he became side by side with the pick up. It was Dean. Laney was in the front seat, gagged. She jumped up and down in her seat when she saw him. She tried to tell him something but the duct tape prevented her from saying one word. Zack drove faster and faster and when he had the chance, he drove in front of them and blocked them with his car until they both screeched to a stop.. He jumped out of the car, wrapped his hand with his jacket and punched through the driver side window.  
He grabbed Dean from around the neck, his teeth gritted; he knew that he would kill him if he squeezed harder. But he didn't. H pulled Dean's ear close to his mouth and whispered.  
"Are you gonna mess with me? Let her go, or I'll squeeze until your dead." Zack told him, ready for any move Dean made.  
"You wouldn't do that, Zack Siler!" Dean growled.  
"Would I?" Zack said and he squeezed a bit harder on Deans neck. Dean gulped and sucked in more air.  
"You gonna let her go? Zack asked with anger. Dean thought for a moment.  
"No." he said with confidence.  
"You son of a bitch!" Zack yelled and lifted his fist to punch, but before he could do so Dean jerked a gun out of his pocket and rested the barrel against Laney's head.  
"Uh uh uh, don't move or I'll pull the trigger." Dean said evilly. Laney started to tremble. She started to whimper as tears streaked down her cheeks. Dean looked over at her. He pulled the gun away a bit and yelled.  
"STOP CRYING, You BITCH! You've caused me nothing but frustration since high school. All because you picked that freak" he said pointing at Zack.  
At the moment when Dean pulled away the gun, Zack bopped it out of his hand in fury. He unlocked the door through the open window and punched Dean in the face. Laney jumped out of the car, but Dean grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall face first on the cement road. She looked up at him, blood running from her nose and scratches all over her face, and kicked him so hard in the stomach he fell in to the broken glass window. She sprinted towards Zack's car and jumped in the passenger side. Zack hopped in the driver side and they sped off down the road. But that wasn't the last of Dean. He was on their trail. Bumper to bumper. Seeing Dean in the rear-view mirror, Zack cursed loudly and pressed the gas harder. He sped ahead down the road. He glanced at Laney who was looking out the back window at Dean's car behind them. Her eyes were frightened and frantic.  
"Are you all right?" He managed to say, trying to concentrate on the road. She shook her head.  
" But never mind me, lets just get out of here!" she said, looking behind them and at the same time dabbing blood off her face with a tissue.  
"He's gaining on us, Zack!" she told him. Zack swiveled the car all the way around and drove in the opposite direction, passing Dean's speeding car. They were pretty far ahead of him when suddenly, he appeared beside them. His blood-shot eyes looking at them and grinning insanely.  
"You'd better watch out, Laney!" He yelled from his window and then rammed his car into the passenger side of Zack's car. Laney was flung into the dashboard with a gasp of terror. Smashing only her head into it, she fell back, unconscious.  
"Laney!" Zack shouted. He screeched to a stop, jumped out of his car and lunged at Dean, who had stopped and gotten out. He punched him right in the nose, then right under the chin.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HER?!" Zack screamed at the swollen-faced Dean. Dean breathed roughly.  
" I WANT HER TO BE WITH ME! THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET TO HER IS THROUGH YOU! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, ZACK! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Dean screamed back. He sprinted towards Laney's limp body in Zack's car. He reached out but Zack was on him in an instant. Zack forced him to the ground. They wrestled and hit and tortured. Laney stirred but the two men were too occupied to notice. She opened her eyes and groaned in pain. Getting to her feet, she watched in horror as her husband and Dean fought in the street. What do I do, what do I do.she thought to herself franticly. She gasped. THE FOGHORN! She kept one in Zack's car! She broke open the glove compartment and scrambled through all the crud inside. She turned to look at what Dean and Zack were doing now, still looking for the foghorn. Suddenly, Zack yelled in absolute pain as Dean managed to flip him over and break his leg. Zack gritted his teeth. And moaned. Dean stood up and laughed. Laney nearly fainted, but revived her she looked for the foghorn.  
"Dammit! Where is it?!" she whispered since Dean did not seem to look at her. Then, Dean whirled around and grinned.  
"Finally." he triumphed and approached Laney. Zack tried to do something, but his leg did him no good.  
"Laney!" he shouted. "Get out of here!" Laney searched franticly as Dean came closer.  
"You're all mine, Laney!" Dean said with glee. Zack shouted and shouted. Dean reached for her, but she suddenly, finally, grabbed the foghorn and held it up to Dean's ear.  
"Remember this, asshole?!" she screamed and pressed the button as hard as she could. When it started to die away, she pressed it again to shoot out another death-defying sound. Dean screamed and fell to the ground clutching his ears. He groaned from his headache. Laney grabbed Zack's cell phone and called 911. She jumped out of the car and ran towards Zack who was lying on the street, gritting his teeth in pain.  
"L-Laney." he managed to say. Laney turned her head to Zack, he moaned in pain.  
"Hold on a sec, honey" she said, and she told the police officer the information, and that they need an ambulance too. She turned off the phone and ran to her husband's aid. His leg was of course broken. She sighed and grabbed a sturdy stick on the ground to splint his leg with. He winced once she moved it.  
"You're going to be fine," she assured him. "It's just a broken leg," Zack clenched his teeth.  
"This is all my fault, Laney." He said. Laney shook her head.  
"No, no Zack. It's no ones fault. Well, it's Dean's fault actually."  
Zack gripped her arm for support and clenched his teeth as he tried to get up.  
"Don't try to get up. You're going to hurt yourself" she told him. He relaxed and rested on the ground again. Laney stroked his hair and looked behind her. Dean was clenched in a ball groaning with a head throbbing headache. The whirling sirens of an approaching ambulance probably didn't help. The ambulance came to a stop. The workers hurried out of the truck towards the crippled men. Two went towards the groaning Dean while two others went for Zack. The kneeled beside them [Zack and Laney] and examined Zack's leg. Just then, a police car pulled up at the scene. Laney went up to them and answered their questions. Zack watched Laney while the men stabled his leg. There was something in here eyes he had never seen before. Fright and sadness seemed to take over her expression. He turned his attention back to the ambulance workers who had brought out a stretcher. Once he managed to get onto the stretcher, Laney approached them. She must have been done with explaining what had happened.  
"I'm going to go with you," She told him, gripping his hand.  
"Laney, it's just a broken leg." he said calmly. "But stay with me. The house still trashed anyway," he assured her. They lifted Zack into the ambulance and Laney jumped in after. 


	7. More problems

Arriving at the hospital, Laney was allowed in the room while they mended Zack's leg.  
"All set!" The doctor told them. Laney started to help Zack get up, but suddenly Zack grasped his stomach and yelled in pain. He fell back onto the bed. The doctors rushed to his aid.  
"Ma'am, you'll have to wait in the waiting room for this." A doctor said trying to escort at terrified and traumatized Laney.  
"What's wrong?" she asked frantically as she was being pushed towards the door.  
"We're not sure. Stay here Ma'am," he told her.  
Laney waited. And waited. It seemed like forever. Laney held her head in here hands. Memories rushed through her head. Dean, Taylor, the prom, the day she found out that the whole thing was a bet, and so many other things.  
Suddenly, the doors swung open. Laney looked up from her hands. Zack was approaching her. She smiled weakly and rushed over to him. Zack drew her close and embraced her shaking body. Tears sprung to Laney's eyes and she started to sob. Zack held her closer.  
"What happened?" she asked stiffly.  
"Um, in some of the places that had been punched started an inflammation inside my body." he explained to her. Feeling her body go tense, he assure her he was fine now.  
"I'm sorry Laney," he told her quietly. Laney's lower lip trembled. Zack continued.  
"None of this would have happened if I hadn't provoked Dean into doing anything-"Laney shook her head and interrupted him.  
"No, no, Zack.It was no ones fault, I told you that," she said firmly  
  
~To be continued. review me if u have any ideas ( 


End file.
